The subject invention is a control mechanism for regulating the input flow of gases used in welding processes in a welding machine. In this respect, this intake volume and ultimate burning of such gases causes the burning temperature at the welding torch to increase or decrease as needed in the welding process. In electric arc welding, gases may be used solely for shielding or other supplementary purposes. Irrespective of the role of the gases used in the welding process, the subject invention is conceived as a control mechanism that ultimately makes the welding process more efficient for the operator.
Such gas flow control devices are known in the art, however, the known devices, as presently used in the art, generally require manual manipulation of control devices that make it difficult and inefficient for use by the welder under such circumstances. More specifically, in welding operations, the welder requires relative freedom of the use of his hands for numerous tasks in the welding process, including handling the welding torch, and elimination of one of those manual tasks will improve efficiency of the process.
Thus, while there are devices known in the art that are used to help efficiently control the output of welding machines, these devices are not practical in view of the fact that use of hand controls to regulate the gaseous input are cumbersome and interfere with the necessary careful manual handling of the welding torch. If the welder is better able to handle the welding torch without the necessity of additional manipulations for the process of regulating gas flow, with greater efficiency as a result.
It is also to be noted that the subject invention may be used to regulate amperage and current flow in welding operations.
In this respect, there are no known devices in the existing art that are structured as an efficient and effective alternative means to control the current output and gas output necessary or otherwise used in welding operations. The few such devices that exist in the art are cumbersome in structural application and use, and thus not effective for the purposes intended. As a result, the subject invention is conceived as a structural means using electronic and wireless transmission means to improve on such art based upon the following objectives.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved control mechanism for a welding machine;
Another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved device for regulating the amperage and current flow used in welding operations;
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved welding apparatus;
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved device for rendering welding operations more efficient;
An additional object of the subject invention is to provide an apparatus to help free the hands or feet of a welder to concentrate on his or her manual efforts in the handling of the welding torch;
A further object of the subject invention is to improve the efficiency of operating a welding machine;
Another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved device to control the output flow of gases or the current flow in the welding process;
An additional object of the subject invention is to provide an improved method of regulating the output of any type of gas used in a welding process;
Other and further objects of the subject invention will become apparent from a reading of the following description in conjunction with the claims and drawings.